


Collared

by Akaicchi



Series: Requests and Commissions [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Smut, collar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Dojima bought a dog collar when he was drunk and Adachi wants to know why.





	1. Tohru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).



 

Chapter One: Tohru

Dojima and I head back to my apartment after work. We don’t go out drinking today, instead deciding to ‘split’ a six-pack at my place. _And by ‘split’ I mean that I’ll probably get one or maybe two out of six._

He’s two beers in and I’m one, when Dojima decides to ditch his jacket. He slips his box of cigarettes into the pocket and his face forms a confused expression.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. _It’s the blue dog collar he wanted to buy when he was drunk the other night._

“What _is_ that for?” I ask, laughing. I snatch it away from him and hold it up for inspection.

He glances between the thing and me a few times and starts to blush furiously. “I-it was a joke... Gift... _Joke_ —“ Dojima flip flops on his answer a few times. “ _It’s nothing,_ ” he tries to end the conversation.

“You want me to put it on?” I smirk, teasing the other man. _That’s probably not it, but let’s watch him squirm._

Dojima looks startled I’d ask and mumbles a reply. I swing the thing around on my finger. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“N-nn—“ he can’t get out the word ‘no’. Running a hand through his hair, Dojima sighs.

Curious, I prompt him again. “I’ll do it, y’know. It doesn’t bother me~”

When Dojima just stares with a stony look, I decide to put it on. I take off my tie and toss it on the back of the couch, then undo a few of my shirt buttons. I unbuckle the thing and slip it around my neck. Then I redo the buckle, not too tight. “See?”

He continues to stare, agape at the fact that I did it. “What?” I self-consciously ask. “Not really what you wanted?” I stick my fingers underneath the edge of the collar to try and take it back off, but Dojima clears his throat. My gaze snaps over to him.

“You...” he starts and trails off, still at a loss for words. “That sort of thing doesn’t bother you?”

“Not really,” I admit, dropping my hand. _Sounds like fun, if I get to see him squirm or lose control._

 _What kind of a kink is this,_ is all I can think. _Does he wanna order me around? Fuck me from behind? It’s unclear, and he isn’t making this any easier, dragging his damn feet._

I stand up and walk over to where Dojima’s sitting and drop down in his lap. _Make this place less boring._

He frowns, clearly unsure if he should do anything.

“Aren’t you at least gonna kiss me or something?” I ask, getting irritated.

“You _want_ me to do something,” he repeats. “While you’re wearing this?”

 _Yes, this is clearly all about me having a weird thing for collars._ “Yup!” I say instead, grinning in a goofy way.

That seems to be the push he needed, because Dojima leans forward and presses his lips to mine. He kisses me hungrily, biting down on my lip a little. I go with it, returning it with equal vigor.

Dojima’s the one to escalate things on his own for once, reaching one hand under me to pull me forward. We’re pressed together and I’m starting to like this new side to him. _He’s normally so tentative sex. Like he thinks he’s going to break me or something._

I feel a tug as he slides two of his fingers under the collar and tugs a little. I find myself involuntarily whimpering at that, and it shocks me. Dojima though—It seems to be the reaction he wanted. He rubs my neck with that hand and runs the fingers of his other hand along my crack.

We’re still fully clothed and I’m starting to wonder when that’ll change. I’d like it to happen right _now_ , but he seems content to keep making out like this. I rut against him, seeing if he’ll get the message.

He must, because Dojima holds me tighter, but he doesn’t take anything off yet. I’m starting to get frustrated, and I reach for his shirt buttons.

“ _No_ ,” Dojima tells me, biting my chin.

My face feels hot as he licks and then kisses the spot before continuing back to my mouth. _What the fuck?_

_Did he just tell me ‘no’?_

_...And then BITE ME?!_

Dojima roughly dips his tongue into my mouth and slides it around. He’s still fiddling with the collar and rubbing my butt and _whatever_.

 _Let’s see where this goes._ I suck on his tongue and he lets his hand fall back to my shoulder. He starts undoing my buttons one-handed while I just keep my arms wrapped around him. _Seems like it’s all he wants me to do, just keep hanging onto him._

I dig in my nails through Dojima’s dress shirt and move my other hand to his head. I pull on his hair so his face backs up. Then I nip his ear, which seems to spur Dojima on even more. He fumbles with the last button and rips off my shirt to run his hands along my bare skin.

Then Dojima tucks his fingertips into the small of my back, pulling me forward again. “ _Now_ you can take off my shirt,” he tells me.

I comply, feeling strangely giddy that he’s watching me so intently. He’s silent, with an intense expression on his face. When the buttons are done, Dojima takes off his own shirt, and then starts to rock me backwards, so I’m on the floor now.

He’s on top of me and just feeling around my body. “Aah,” slips out when I’m not paying full attention and he grins, eyes smoldering.

Dojima is really attentive, touching and kissing me all over while I buck underneath him. “You want this?” he questions, his voice thick with need. He brushes his hand against my pants, sliding up from my erection to my buckle.

I nod, gritting my teeth against releasing another moan. Unsatisfied with that reaction, Dojima teases me more, grinding his leg into my crotch. I finally can’t hold it in anymore—

“ _Nnn_ ,” I intone.

He looks pleased with that reaction and finally, _finally_ undoes my pants. “You’re not getting what you want today until you do as _I_ want,” Dojima lectures. He pulls my pants the rest of the way off and then gets rid of his own, taking them off in one fluid motion with his boxers, as well.

_S-shit. He’s way more ardent than usual._

I sit up, wanting, and he’s staring me down. “C’mon,” I tell him. “Let’s go!”

Dojima smirks. “What’d I tell you?” he quizzes.

Leaning over me now, Dojima grabs my member and pumps it only once. Then he leers, waiting to see what I’ll do.

Unfortunately for him, I can probably hold out longer than he can. _If he wants to make it a competition, I’m going to win._ I sit very still and just stare him down right back.

_I know you want me. What’re you gonna do?_

Giving up on making me wait, Dojima roughly shoves me backwards and I fall the short distance back to the floor. “Spread your legs,” he orders and I listen, still curious where this is going—I know where it’ll _end_ , but the journey is half the fun.

I guess I don’t move quick enough, because Dojima shoves my legs apart. We’ve been having sex often enough that there isn’t a lot he has to do to get me ready, but what he does is pretty cursory nevertheless.

“I want you to feel this,” he tells me, pulling me closer.

 _Yeah if I don’t come right now_. I bite my tongue to keep from laughing. _I get the feeling he wouldn’t appreciate that._

I feel Dojima push into me slowly, despite his ‘warning’. I’m this close to bucking my hips, when he finally thrusts for the last little bit.

I hiss in a breath and find him gazing at me bumptiously. Irritated, I give in and push back.

Which only results in him pinning my hips to the floor. “Dammit,” I mutter, annoyance ripping through me.

“Stay there,” Dojima commands.

It feels good, having him keep me in place, but I’m _me_. I’m _going_ to push everything to its limit.

I struggle to get traction with my socked feet, but no go. I feel a smug expression forming on my face as he sweats and drives into me again and again. I decide to wrap my legs around him.

I stay quiet, knowing this is going to irritate Dojima even more. I squeeze as tightly as I can.

“You gonna let me have this or not?” Dojima grunts. I snicker as he moves his hands to my knees. He momentarily stops the sex to wrestle me off of him.

Then my instincts kick in and I’m really fighting back, trying to flip Dojima to the side while he pushes me down. We spend a minute or som trying to pin each other until he feints, then tosses me over his shoulder, belting out a “ _Hah!_ ”

_And you know—Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he’d studied judo. Not that the knowledge can do much while I soar through the air._

I hit the floor and a smack. “Oww...” I groan.

“...Oh,” Dojima dumbly intones, probably remembering that we _were_ having sex until it turned into a pissing contest. And now we’re just both naked and sweaty for nothing.

He clears his throat and glances away. “Sorry.”

“Yeahhh,” I sigh. “I kinda figured.”

“Then I didn’t have to say it,” Dojima curtly replies. “Look, this was a bad idea. Just pitch that and let’s go to sleep.

“Okay,” I sigh, pretending to merely be putting up with his bullshit. _Let him think he’s in the wrong._ _It’ll get me something in the long run._

While Dojima cleans himself up, I stash the collar in my pants drawer, sure he’d have no reason to go in there. _We’ll hang onto that for now..._


	2. Ryoutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this story was going to be more than just smut, you probably thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter :O

Chapter Two: Ryoutarou

Adachi loosens his tie and then slowly pulls it off. He undoes a few of his shirt buttons to show off the stupid blue dog collar.

“Y-you wore that _all day_?” I ask, stumped at the incredulity.

“Sure did,” Adachi smirks in a way that bares his teeth. I rub my forehead, thoroughly embarrassed that he actually went through with this.

“Why...” is all I get out before he’s walking over to me, grinning.

“Because I wanted to see what would happen,” he admits, wrapping his arms around me.

I can already feel myself getting hard against the leg he’s pressed to my crotch. The feeling of having Adachi do whatever I want is more dizzying than I expected—Not that it worked out so well last time.

“Looks like I guessed right~” he snickers, licking below my mouth.

“Adachi,” I growl in warning. I slip my hand behind his head and grab his hair to hold him still. He’s already trying to go to town on my neck, obviously as turned on as I am.

“If we do this,” I start and he nips underneath my ear. “ _Hey—”_ I pull roughly on his hair to get him to look at me. “Pay attention.” Adachi rolls his eyes and I tug on his hair again. That shuts him up. “Are you gonna listen, this time?”

“Yes, Sir!” he automatically replies. He gives me another disarming smile and I sigh.

“You’d better mean it,” I quip, shoving him to sit on the couch. I take a seat next to him and loosen my own tie. I pull it free from my clothes and Adachi’s eyes go wide.

“Use that!!” he blurts.

I shake my head. “ _What?_ ”

“I said, ‘use that’!” he repeats, more quietly. “You’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

I glance down at the tie in my hands. _Probably, but..._

 _Isn’t that taking this too far?_ I raise my eyebrows questioningly at my kouhai, but he only grins back encouragingly.

 _Why would he want to egg me on like this? What does he get out of it?_ I can’t help wondering at that as I twist my new tie in my hands—I’ve already given him the old one.

“Wanna use mine?” Adachi asks, maybe intuiting that I’m apprehensive to sully the new one.

“That’s not it,” I tell him. I sigh and run my hands down the sides of my face. “Alright, come here.” I pat my legs and Adachi curiously scoots over. I pull him onto my lap and he sticks his hands out behind his back.

I nudge the back of Adachi’s head down so I can see what I’m doing. _Just a regular knot? What if it hurts him?_

_—I’m sure he’d complain if it did; that’s not the biggest issue._

“Why do you want this?” I question.

“I like it when you’re in charge, Sir!” he enthusiastically replies and I roll my eyes. _This is ridiculous._

“That’s not,” I groan. “Not quite what I meant,” I mutter. “I wasn’t asking you to play along, there.”

“Oh well~”

I sit Adachi back up and he stares at me like I’m the only thing he wants in the whole world. “G-geez...” I grit through my teeth, a jolt running right down my whole body.

“So now what?” he cocks his head to the side, still intent on doing this. “Tell me what to do,” he insists, bouncing his hands up and down behind himself.

I glance at the floor. “This feels like too much.”

“Don’t be a wuss,” Tohru scoffs in a way that makes me look back at him and raise my eyebrows. “A-heh!” he laughs. “Whoops~”

“ _Right_ ,” I roll my eyes. “Why don’t we move to the floor?”

“Sound like you mean it,” Adachi insists and I sigh, sick of being ordered around.

I wrap my arm around his stomach and drag him to the floor with me, sliding us forward off the seat. Adachi is still grinning like he’s enjoying this, so I turn him to face away from me. _Make the brat uncomfortable._

I unbutton Adachi’s shirt and slip my hands inside. He shivers when I touch him, feeling around his thin body. I trace the muscle and bone I can feel through his skin, leisurely going up and down his torso.

I finally stop at his nipples, which I rub underneath before twisting lightly. Adachi throws his head back, moaning, and digs it into my chest. _I forget how short he is._

I get more aggressive, pinching a little and he gasps. I rake my nails down his sides and Adachi squirms against my touch. I lean to rest my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. I mouth the collar, biting and tugging on it with my teeth.

“Mmn,” Adachi whines, pulling away from my face. I dip my head below the collar and bite his collarbone lightly at first, then harder when he moans again.

I pull him closer by his hips, letting our clothed lower bodies rub together. I can see that he’s fully erect and leaking through his pants. I reach over to rub down his length and Adachi starts to thrash, as if that’ll make his pants magically fly off or something.

Continuing to tease, I demand he tells me what he wants. “What is it?” I breathe as I lick behind his ear.

“ _Pants_ ,” he urgently tells me _._ “ _Pants!_ ” He jumps of the floor a little, but only succeeds in stimulating me more. His small hands close around the fabric of my shirt as he tries to tug on me so I get the message.

I chuckle and nibble on his neck. “Sit still.” Adachi does as I tell him, so there’s no reason to torture him anymore.

After undoing his buckle though, I pause to slide out of my pants first. Adachi chuffs complainingly, unhappy that he has to wait. When I’m naked, I let my erection press against pants and Adachi graons, leaning back to attempt to draw some gratification from this.

I let him wait a little longer, then finally slip his pants off for him. “Is this what you wanted?” I sarcastically question. Adachi nods, breathing heavily.

I let my dick touch the bare skin where his crack begins and he works hard to shove his body into a better position to take it. I finally pick him up and cross my legs before sitting him back down.

Reaching through the small opening in my lap, I caress his cheeks and opening. Adachi’s breathing gets rapid and short as he tries to make me do more than I’m ready for.

I pull my hand back and prod at his mouth with my fingers. He takes the hint and sucks on them until they’re covered in spit. I reach back down to his entrance slowly get him ready, pumping my fingers all the way in and out before deciding he’s ready. He keeps trying to fuck them harder and I feel myself smirking at the way he wants me.

Picking Adachi up again, I shift my hips forward to make a place for him to sit. _I don’t think I’ve ever had sex in this position, but I’m glad he’s pushed me into it. I like that I’m comfortable and can focus on the way his body moves without worrying about his sometimes indecipherable expressions._

Now I’m holding him under his thighs, keeping him still as I thrust shallowly. Adachi is sweating pretty hard; his hair’s getting even more mussed and sticking to his neck.

I spread his legs further apart, allowing myself to relish all the control I have over this other man. _It’s not something I would ever ask of my partner, but now that he suggested it..._

_Shit—I love it._

Adachi lets out ragged moans and I can feel him tensing and involuntarily twitching as he gets close. He’s got his hands balled in my shirt again, and I press our faces together, trying to kiss him as I keep up my steady pace, excited that it’s going to be so intense for him.

I can feel his body spasming while he finishes. He cries out as I drive into him as hard as I can, trying to give him as much as possible.

“Adachi,” I say his name as I follow, digging my nails into his light legs. Adachi whimpers as refraction hits him, so I try to be quick about it.

Then I pick him off of me and sit him back on my legs. I hug him tightly, still kissing the side of his face and neck. He’s got his eyes closed while he catches his breath.

I finally pick Adachi up under his shoulders so he can kneel while I untie him. His wrists are all red and I feel badly. I pull him back into my lap and he doesn’t fight me, just sighs tiredly.

I kiss his wrists and rub them to encourage his circulation to go back to normal. “How was that?” I ask him.

“More forcefully,” he mumbles curling up and sprawling out on top of me.

“Stop playing tough guy,” I order and he exhales, rolling his eyes. “You’re really too into this whole thing...”

“Do whatever you want with me,” he yawns.

I bite my tongue to stop from yelling at him. _I really don’t get Adachi._

“I’m yours,” Adachi says and I sigh.

“It goes both ways,” I remind him. And then, finally admitting it aloud: “I really like you.”

“I know,” he cheekily replies.

I narrow my eyes and finally push the issue. I wrap an arm around his waist and hold both of his hands in one of mine. “Do _you_ like _me_?” I demand.

“Yes.”

I feel a smile growing on my face. _I’d do anything for this idiot._


	3. Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...? At WORK?? Adachiin, get a grip!

 

Chapter Three: Tohru

When it’s time for lunch, I kick the door to our office closed behind me. I carry the boxed lunches I bought over to Dojima’s desk and set them down. He doesn’t even look up, too wrapped up in whatever uninteresting paperwork he’s doing now.

I lean down low enough to catch his attention. _My shirt is already unbuttoned today, so all I’ll have to do is loosen my tie a little and the bright royal blue of the collar should—_

He must catch a flash of it, because Dojima turns a serious red and lurches to grab my hand. “ _What’re you doing?_ ” he growls.

Dojima reaches out to tighten my tie all the way. He ignores my unbuttoned shirt and grabs both tails of the tie to yank me forward.

“What,” he carefully questions in a low voice. “Do you think that you’re doing, Adachi?”

I try not to let a smirk slip out at the fact that I’ve already gotten him worked up. I lean backwards so that he’s pulling my tie taut. Dojima grunts and releases me.

I laugh nervously and pick my way around his desk. The man swivels his chair to face me, unsmiling. “Why the hell would you wear that to work?”

“Because I thought it’d be fun?” I reply in a skeptical tone.

Dojima shakes his head. “Of all the _stupid_...”

“C’mon,” I cajole. “Haven’t you ever wanted to do something at the office?”

His forehead creases as he seems to take in my words. Dojima scratches his face nervously.

“It’d be hot~” I whisper, knowing that he’s breaking. I lean down and run my fingers over his groin. He’s already standing at attention, erection pushing against the inside of his pants.

Dojima glances at the door and then wheels his chair backwards. “What’re you gonna do?”

“What do you _want_ me to do?”

He frowns as I get down on the floor and wait, making him squirm a little. _I love that he thinks he’s one in control when it’s really me._ Dojima spreads his legs apart and unzips himself.

“Touch me,” he commands and I comply, reaching forward to slide my fingers along his length. He makes an almost pained face and I smirk, leaning down to cover it.

“ _Yes_ ,” he needily says, reading me wrong. “Do that.”

Too late to back out, I lean down and take him in my mouth, reaching around to stroke his balls, too. Dojima brushes his hand through my hair and reaches for the back of my neck: the collar.

_He really likes this damn thing._

I work my tongue around him, trying to be quick about it. Dojima groans and tugs at the collar and it’s weird having my neck pulled at while I’ve got something so big in my mouth.

He finally comes and I back off, sitting down on my butt. Dojima’s all red and panting as he redoes his pants. I wipe my mouth and stand up, not quite ready to get on with the day.

“Why don’t we...?” I attempt to derail the afternoon completely.

“‘Why don’t we’ what?” Dojima mutters. “You want to do _more_?”

_YES._

_—NO. Play it off._

“I thought _you_ might want to,” I reply. “We could go somewhere.”

“Where?” he huffs.

_Just fuck me right he—_

“How about the bathroom?” I crack a grin.

Dojima sighs and leans back. “That’s just...”

_Ridiculous?_

_Unsafe?_

_Gonna get us in trouble?_

“Let’s do it,” I urge, tugging on his pant leg. “I really _want_ it.”

“You _need_ it?” Dojima interjects, totally serious. “Tell me you need it.” He clicks his pen a few times, waiting for me to make my next move.

I swallow back a bitter laugh. _I never ‘need’ anything._

“ _I need it_ ,” I eagerly reply.

“You first,” Dojima agrees. “I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

I stand and walk out of the room and down the hall. I take a few turns until I get to the restroom. I enter and wait by the sink for Dojima.

A few minutes later he cautiously enters, glancing around anxiously. I loosen my tie until I know the collar’s showing again.

“Just me,” I amiably wave.

“In there,” Dojima barks, shoving me towards one of the stalls. “I can’t believe I’m doing this...”

Inside, I pull down my pants and lean against the toilet before he has to ask. _Now he can’t back out of this, not when I’m all ready!_

I hear the other man sigh and pull down his own pants. He rubs himself against my entrance and I can feel everything getting lubed up. I start backing into him, ready to go, but he holds me still.

“Wait a minute,” Dojima growls. “You’re not ready—”

“ _Yes_ ready,” I pant, fighting him.

Dojima grunts and finally pushes all the way in. He goes slowly, really rolling his hips in a fluid motion.

“Do—Ji—Ma—” I hear my voice coming out in gasps at how unbelievably good it feels to do something so clearly _bad_.

 _I can’t believe I got him to do this!_ I reach up to unbutton my shirt, letting it fall a little so the collar shows. I can feel him reach over to caress that part of my neck and tug lightly.

I groan gutturally and Dojima stops to chastise me. “Quiet!” he hisses.

“We’re fine!” I protest. “Rela—”

I stop speaking because the door opens. We jump together, and Dojima roughly shoves himself all the way in.

“ _Guh—_ ” I grunt, and we hear the other person stop short. Dojima is gripping my hips too tightly and I think his heart is going to explode.

“Unhh,” I pretend. “My stomach is sooo bad, bleghhh!!”

“ _Stop it!_ ” Dojima sharply whispers in my ear. But I keep up my show until the other guy’s retreated. “Dammit Adachi!” he moans, starting to move again. “You’re gonna get us both fired!!”

I can’t respond, can barely hang on to the closed toilet anymore. He’s completely changed the pace on me and it feels too good.

“Thought you were gonna listen now,” Dojima lectures, yanking a little harder on the blue collar. My breath stutters for a second and he relaxes his grip, thinking he might’ve hurt me. “You—” he starts, but I interrupt him.

“ _Never_ ,” I wheeze and he huffs in frustration, snapping his hips angrily. “ _Ye—_ ” I yelp and Dojima does it again, really hitting my prostate and scrambling my insides. My whole lower body feels like it’s on fire.

“Aah,” slips out as I get _very_ close. Dojima—the asshole—reaches around to grab me at the base so I can’t come.

I whimper as he slows down, breathing heavily. “You want it?” he demands. I nod quickly. “ _Tell me_ what you want _,_ ” he insists, pulling on the collar again.

“I wanna finish,” I quickly reply.

He releases me and moves acutely, working me up as much as he can. “Then do it,” he commands, pumping his hips again and again.

 _He’s got great control over himself, which I love watching slip away when he gets angry._ He can always keep himself from going over the edge until after me, which I find extremely sexy.

My vision is blanking and my eyes tear as I’m finally able to get there. I can feel him pull out and mutter as he aims himself elsewhere.

“Noo,” I moan, disappointed.

When I start to stand up straight again, my back feels sore. I wince as Dojima pushes me back down to wipe me off with toilet paper.

“Wanted to have that up your ass all day?” he quips. I stay silent, annoyed with his comment. He pats my butt and hooks an arm around my chest to help me stand. “Did I hurt you?” he asks with more concern.

“No,” I grunt. _Maybe. Guess I’ll find out in a minute._

I rub my back as he cleans his splatter off the wall and flushes everything. “We are _never_ doing this again, got it?” Dojima orders as he buttons up my shirt and straightens my tie.

I roll my eyes and he lightly slaps my face. “I’m serious—Answer me, Adachi.”

“Yeah,” I sigh, not meaning it. _Gotta act at least a little contrite, though._

“Let’s get out of here,” Dojima grumbles and exits the stall to wash his hands.

I smirk when he can’t see, curious what else I can get out of him.


	4. Ryoutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachiin really escalates things this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving it open-ended and might do more chapters if I have more ideas later on. Please subscribe if you wanna be notified ^^
> 
> And if you have any ideas, please let me know :O

 

Chapter Four: Ryoutarou

_He really..._

_He really thinks I’m just going to go along with whatever he decides, doesn’t he?_

This time, Adachi is over at my house—I know he’s wearing the collar again because he _showed_ me. While he was cooking stew, Adachi made sure to loosen his tie just enough for a flash of the royal blue to peek through.

I tried to ignore him, not paying it any attention as if I didn’t see. That didn’t deter Adachi, however. He decided all on his own that we’d drink tonight. He brought over bottles of shochu and grabbed some cups after he cleared the food away.

_I mean, he cooked and everything... It’d be impolite not to drink with him after that._

So now we’re drinking and Adachi keeps going for his tie again and again. He seems too nervous to slip it all the way off, however.

This time, when he wraps his fingers around the material, he does give it a tug. The cloth gives and the tie eases down to the middle of his chest.

I sigh. Adachi’s lips curl into a nasty grin, so I reach over and tighten it again. “ _Really?_ ” I question.

He leers, covering my hand with his. He tugs and we both draw it down again. “I’m ready,” he tells me. “And I brought something... Wanna see.”

I take another swallow of liquor before replying. “My room.”

Adachi’s eyes widen slightly; I don’t usually invite him into my room. He acts too much like it’s special—As if it’s something to be celebrated. I try not to roll my eyes as the other man grins. He grabs his jacket and is to his feet before me.

Leading the way, I bring him up the stairs noiselessly. “Stay quiet or you’ll regret it,” I grumble. I swear I can hear him laughing in the near-darkness.

In my room, Adachi takes something out of his pocket and then throws his jacket to the floor. _I actually expected him to hang it up. Guess I’m the fool._ I chuckle to myself and lean against the dresser.

I pull out a cigarette and light it while Adachi fumbles with his back turned to me. “So what is it?” I demand.

When he turns back around, I’m stunned—

_What the fuck?_

_The idiot’s handcuffed himself!!_

I smack my forehead and stub out the smoke. “Key,” I firstly command. _I don’t trust him not to lose it._

Adachi gives me one of his disarming smiles as he walks closer and drops it into my outstretched hand. I place it in sight on the dresser. _I know he’s trying to wind me up, and I don’t like it. Lately, I feel as if he’s trying to get me to act almost like I can do whatever I want, and I don’t want to project that kind of atmosphere._

Pointing to the key, I sigh. “It’s staying _right there_. If you want it, you can get it.”

“That’s the spirit~” he encourages me. “Make me want it.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” I exhale. “You’re really... _Something_ , Adachi...”

He takes it as a compliment, giving me a cocky grin. “I know!”

I take a seat on the floor, completely unsure what I’m even supposed to do in a situation like this. _He’s been escalating all of these situations. I don’t think it’s a healthy thing to feed into._

I glance over at Adachi and he’s staring back persistently, as if he thinks it’s a matter of minutes before I break and give in. “Augh,” I exhale and rub my face.

Adachi seems to take that as his cue and moves closer and closer and closer until he’s practically in my lap. He slings his arms over my head and uses leverage from me to scoot even closer still. Until we’re pressed right up against each other.

He leans his head on my shoulder and waits for me to do something—Anything, I think, that indicates my consent. I wait, seeing if he’ll simply give up.

How long we have our standoff for, I’m unsure. But it ends in another heaving sigh from me before I cover his back with my arms.

I massage his shoulders and Adachi lets out a whimper. _He knows what he wants._

I squeeze my eyes shut and debate how bad of an idea this is: _not a great idea. Also not the worst. But not the best. Somewhere between ‘not great’ and ‘the worst’._

The next thing I know, we’re kissing, though, and I’m towing his tie lower to expose that damn collar again. Adachi gasps and nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I pull the tie all the way off and toss it aside.

Adachi presses his chest into mine, so I pull him away by the back of his shirt. I harden my face as I undo the buttons. _He really seems to like this ‘me-in-charge’ thing. Maybe as much as I do._

I’m realizing that I can’t actually take his shirt off, so I let it hang off him as I reach for my own buttons. I unfasten them slowly, with him paying close attention as I expose more of my body.

Mine can be removed, so I do so, throwing it behind me. I lean forward to kiss Adachi again, invading his mouth with my tongue and lightly biting down on his lip. He hungrily returns it, attacking my mouth with his.

I slide my hands up and down his back a few times before letting them come to rest on his butt. I knead from his hips to his crack, working my fingers steadily. Adachi pushes himself into my hands in a really needy manner.

 _I like it_ , I realize. _I want more of this_ — _More of him yearning for me to touch him._

He’s grinding his crotch against mine, getting a little too into it. I reach up and lightly yank on the collar.

“What do you want?” I breathe.

“Pants,” he breathily replies.

I feel my mouth contorting into a nasty smirk that I have a hard time suppressing. “Pants?” I ask in mock-confusion.

“ _Off_ ,” Adachi demands.

I give the collar another jerk.

“Please,” he meekly adds; an afterthought.

I let my expression show as I unbuckle him and he leans on me to stand so I can confiscate them. Adachi has a very longing look on _his_ face as he quickly sits back down.

“Now what’ll I do about mine?” I sigh.

Adachi shifts around until he’s kneeling so I can get rid of my own pants. When he begins to move back to a sitting position, I stop him.

I hold my hand up to his face and trace his lips. Adachi opens his mouth and sucks on my fingers for a minute and then I move them to his backside. I start to slowly poke around and tease him.

He bows his head and uses me to brace himself. I start to get more aggressive, letting my fingers go inside.

Adachi quietly moans—I _did_ tell him he had to be quiet. So I kiss the side of his head, making my way to his ear. He muffles his voice in my shoulder as I suck on his earlobe.

“Do you want it?” I ask him in a low voice.

“Yes,” he replies, biting my neck a little.

“C’mere.”

Adachi comes closer and positions himself over me. “Can I?”

“I _said_ come here.”

He’s gone bright and I can feel heat radiating off him in waves as Adachi lowers himself onto me. I support him, cradling him under his butt.

I have us start off slowly, but Adachi is _really_ ready to go. Soon he’s got me worked up to full power and I’m just unrelentingly hammering into him.

Adachi’s face is all scrunched up as he takes it all. I think his eyes are tearing, but I can’t be sure with all the sweat we’ve got on us.

We end up a complete mess. Correction: _everything_ is a mess.

Adachi is spent, panting and hanging onto me, and I need to stand to get the key. I find myself chuckling as I hold him while he catches his breath. I rub his back and let him have his moment of neediness. I pull him close and kiss his forehead.

“Alright,” I finally clear my throat. “We need to...”

He nods and stands, a little wobbly. I unhook Adachi’s arms from around my neck and let him hold my hand while I get the key. I unlock the cuffs and take them away.

I smack the side of his face gently. “Don’t do that again, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” he replies, still looking jittery. Adachi sits back down, then lays down and goes right to sleep.

I sigh and decide everything else can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
